Best Friend? Really? (Pindah)
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Pindah lapak ya gess, semga bisa apdet di watty lagi :)
1. Chapter 1

**Best Friend? Really?**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing :** **NaruHina and a little bit SasuNaru?**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Humor**

 **Warning : RTNHINA! AU, Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **100 STORY FINALLY!**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Terinspirasi dari temen yang tiba-tiba ngepost cerita kecil di Line**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

 **Prolog~**

* * *

 **Hinata Pov~**

* * *

"Oi, bangun pemalas." Seseorang menepuk-nepuk keningku, sakit? Tidak, hanya sedikit membuatku terganggu dari mimpi indahku. Hah, sepertinya aku lupa kemarin dia menginap lagi di tempatku.

Mengerang tidak suka, kupaksakan mata ini untuk mengerjap pelan. Setelah bergadang semalaman membuat tugas, dan akhirnya selesai tepat pukul empat pagi. Tentu saja tubuhku lelah kan? Di tambah lagi, akulah yang hampir mengerjakan sebagian tugas kelompok ini.

"Ugh, sebentar lagi~" mengerang kembali, tubuhku reflek bergelayut di bantal guling kesayangan. Tapi sayang, kegiatan itu harus tertunda saat-

 **Sret-**

"Mizuki-basan sudah memanggil kita! Kenapa di sini malah aku yang harus bangun lebih pagi di bandingkan dirimu!" suara baritone itu bertambah kencang, dan sekarang kedua tangannya sudah bersiap-siap membawaku turun dari tempat tidur ini. Bisa kurasakan dengan jelas ketika tubuhku di paksa berbalik, dengan lemas dan malas.

 **Grep!**

"Huaa!"

Kedua tangan orang di dekatku tadi sudah sigap menggendong tubuhku layaknya karung beras. Sukses kedua mataku terbuka sempurna. Rasa takut dan kaget bercampur jadi satu, mimpi indahku hancur dan di ganti dengan kepala sedikit pusing gara-gara harus di gendong terbalik seperti ini oleh sahabatku.

Hh, ya dia sahabatku!

Pemuda pirang tidak tahu terima kasih yang tega-teganya membangunkan tidur di hari liburku!

"Naruto! Turunkan aku! Ah! Kau ini!" menggoyang-goyangkan kaki kesal, kedua tanganku tak ayal memukul kencang punggung lebarnya. Membuat sang empunya meringis sakit.

"Sakit! Aduh! Tenagamu benar-benar seperti Gorila!"

"Apa! Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Kalau kemarin tidak kuijinkan tidur di kamarku, kupastikan kau sudah mati kedinginan di luar!"

"Hm, hm, hm aku tidak dengar~"

"Ish, kau mengesalkan kumis kucing!"

"Lebih menyeramkan Nona Sadako sepertimu~"

"Arghh!

Dan inilah pagi hari kami. Bertengkar, bercanda layaknya sahabat sehidup semati~

Oh, mengenai kalimat yang kuucapkan tadi? Ya, kami berdua memang sering tidur bersama sejak kecil bahkan sampai sekarang.

Merasa risih? Itu yang kurasakan saat masih di Smp, tapi setelah mendengar pernyataan mengagetkannya saat kita duduk di bangku Sma. Masalah itu jadi tidak terlalu membuatku risih, malah biasanya saja.

Yah, tidak apa-apa tidur bersama sahabatku sendiri, dan akupun tidak pernah merasa risih. Karena apa?

Karena hari itu, aku sudah mendengar semua perkataannya. Sebuah rahasia kecil yang ia beritahu hanya padaku. Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa yang kurasakan saat ia mengatakannya, tapi..tapi tidak apa-apa aku tidak akan menjauhi sahabatku sendiri hanya karena masalah sekecil itu.

Masalahnya? Hm, akan kuberitahu tapi tolong jangan sebarkan ke orang lain, oke?

Dia, Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabat tersayangku, pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun yang dengan gamblangnya mengatakan padaku kalau dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perempuan.

"…."

Bisa di tebak kan apa artinya? Karena hal itulah aku tidak merasa risih lagi, semua kerisihan yang pernah kuperlihatkan padanya hilang seketika saat mendengar perkataannya.

Jadi tidak masalahkan kita tidur bersama? Toh, dia tidak tertarik denganku.

"…."

Yah, semoga~

* * *

 **Hinata Pov End~**

* * *

 **To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Prolognya pendek muehehe, cerita ini cuma berkisar dua chap aja kok. Nggak lebih :D Ini terinspirasi dari temen Mushi yang nge-tag cerita kecil di Line. Sumpah bikin ngakak dan bagi yang udah tahu ceritanya pliss jangan beberin ke sini yaa, X( wkwk, kalau ada yang menanyakan endingnya?

Bisa di lihat sendiri pada pair yang Mushi buat di atas :D Kalau ada yang tidak kuat membaca cerita ini silakan mundur sejenak muehehee :v :v :v

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Best Friend? Really?**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing :** **NaruHina and a little bit SasuNaru?**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Humor**

 **Warning : RTNHINA! AU, Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

 **DLDR!**

 **100 STORY FINALLY!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Terinspirasi dari temen yang tiba-tiba ngepost cerita kecil di Line**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Protective?**

* * *

" _Sadako_! Kenapa lama sekali mandinya?! Kau tahu ini sudah hampir dua puluh menit dan kau masih belum dari sana!" sesosok pemuda pirang kini menggenggam erat handuk yang sengaja ia sampirkan di pundaknya. Menunggu dengan gemas sahabat indigonya yang sama sekali tidak keluar-keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dia sedang bertapa atau pingsan di sana?!

"Ck, diamlah Kumis kucing! Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di sini!" Hinata balas berteriak.

Naruto sukses menghentakan kakinya kesal, "Argh! Aku bisa terlambat _Sadako_!" tidak tanggung-tanggung mengejek nama Hinata. Yah, lebih baik dia mandi di sini daripada harus bolak-balik ke rumahnya. Selain merepotkan juga ia tidak ada ongkos yang pas untuk naik bus.

Jadi terpaksa-

"Lalala, aku tidak dengar~" giliran Hinata membalas perkataan Naruto tadi padanya. Padahal di dalam sana gadis itu sudah terkekeh nyaris guling-guling tertawa membayangkan bagaimana wajah geram sahabatnya.

Dia tahu kalau Naruto ada acara pagi ini dengan temannya dan sengaja bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi adalah cara yang tepat untuk membalas semua perlakuan pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto kesal-

Pemuda itu geram setengah mati, tangannya gatal ingin memukul sesuatu-

Sampai akhirnya-

 **Dok! Dok! Dok!**

"Hinata! Kau sengaja mengerjaiku kan?! Oi! Buka atau terpaksa ku dobrak pintunya biar kita bisa mandi sama-sama!" berteriak kesal, sudah hal yang biasanya ia melakukan hal itu. Bak di rumah sendiri, kedua orangtua Hinata juga tidak keberatan.

Di dalam sana Hinata terkekeh, "Heh, ternyata selain mengesalkan kau juga mesum dengan sahabatmu, Kucing kumis~" menggoda sahabatnya lebih lama lagi.

Fix Naruto di ambang batas, pemuda pirang itu mendengus keras. Menghentikan tindakan menggedor pintu tadi, dan berujar singkat. "Oh maaf, maaf saja _Sadako_ , kau tidak ada di dalam kamus mesumku. Jadi mengintip atau pun kita mandi sama-sama sekarang adalah hal yang biasa untukku~"

"….." di sana Hinata reflek terdiam. Gadis indigo itu tanpa sadar mendecih kecil. Mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Perkataan Naruto sedikit menghina dirinya yang _notabene_ perempuan tulen. Ish! Dia tahu kalau pemuda itu tidak tertarik dengan perempuan manapun, tapi tetap saja.

Mendengar kata-kata laknat itu membuatnya sedikit naik darah-

Sahabat sialan, heh?

Mood bermain-mainnya hilang seketika, gadis itu segera menyambar handuk di dekatnya. Berbekalkan celana pendek yang sudah terpasang sejak ia selesai mandi, handuk tersampir di pundak dan hanya menggunakan bra berwarna hitam saja.

Masih berdecak, dengan malas ia membuka pintu kamar mandi.

 **Krek-**

Dengan kedua mata yang masih terlihat datar, ia sudah mendapati sosok Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya. Menyender di dinding dengan gaya santai-

Oh, pemuda pirang itu hanya bereaksi biasa saja saat melihatnya keluar dari sana. Tubuh yang menyender itu langsung tegap, seringainya masih ada tapi entah dirinya yang merasa kalau pandangan Saphire sang Uzumaki sempat melirik ke arah lain meski sekilas.

"Ck, ucapanmu benar-benar tidak bisa di jaga." Menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, sebelum akhirnya ia mendengus kesal. Mencoba menghilangkan perasaan sesaatnya tadi.

Sudah biasa, sudah biasa melihat sikap Naruto-

Atau lebih tepatnya ia harus terbiasa.

Berjalan melewati Naruto sembari mendengus, dirinya dengan santai mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Tanpa risih sama sekali walau hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan bra saja. Toh, Naruto tidak akan tertarik, ahaha~

"Cepat sana mandi, dan pulang." Berujar cepat, dirinya hendak berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang tak jauh dari posisinya.

"….."

Sebelum-

"Ciee, jangan ngambek dong _Sadako_ cantik~" Naruto sudah mengeluarkan nada bercandanya, pemuda pirang itu bukannya masuk ke kamar mandi. Malah-

 **Sret-**

Berbalik dan mengambil handuk milik Hinata tadi. Sebelum sang empunya sempat protes. Sang Uzumaki sudah mengambil alih kegiatan gosok menggosok rambut Hinata tadi. Sekarang giliran dia yang mengeringkan rambut gadis itu.

Dengan lembut dan tak lupa kekehan gelinya. "Masa cuma bicara segitu saja sudah ngambek,"

Hinata berdecak kecil, mencoba berbalik hendak mengambil kembali handuknya. "Ck, siapa yang ngambek, bodoh!" tapi tidak bisa, tubuhnya seolah tertahan untuk tetap di dalam posisi oleh kekuatan sahabatnya.

"Hm, itu suaranya sudah kayak mau nangis saja. Bibirnya seperti bebek, makin cocok jadi _Sadako_ lagi ngambek~" masih mengejek Hinata. Naruto dengan telaten menggosok rambut panjang gadis itu,

Mendecih kesal, Hinata kalah. Dia berusaha menghilangkan kerucutan bibirnya dan membiarkan Naruto menggosok rambutnya. "Sudah sana mandi, nanti telat aku yang kau salahkan!"

"Iya, sebentar lagi~"

Merasakan sosok pirang itu semakin bergerak mendekatinya, napas Naruto menghempaskan puncak kepalanya pelan.

"Pakai shampoo baru?" yak, sahabatnya sedang mengendus-endus rambutnya. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan kalau Hinata selesai mandi.

Dan gadis itu juga bereaksi biasa saja, dia mengangguk kecil. "Shampoo kemarin sudah habis, jadi terpaksa pakai Shampoo yang baru di beli Kaasan. Baunya agak menyengat kan?" dia bertanya cepat.

Naruto masih menggosok-gosok rambutnya, pemuda itu menghirup aroma shampoo milik sahabatnya dengan seksama. "Iya sedikit, nanti beli saja shampoo yang dulu."

"Hm," Ia hanya mengangguk kecil. Merasakan pijatan tangan Naruto di kepalanya, membuat amarahnya mereda seketika. Hh, sahabatnya ini memang tahu sekali membuat kekesalannya menghilang.

Kedua Lavender itu melirik ke arah jam dinding lalu berbalik melirik ke arah Naruto, "Jam berapa berangkat?" bertanya _to the point._

Naruto tersenyum singkat, "Jam Sembilan, tiga puluh menit lagi."

"Hm, memangnya kalian mau apa bertemu hari libur seperti ini?" Ya, di hari minggu seperti ini tumben-tumbenan Naruto ada acara. Biasanya dia paling malas kalau di suruh pergi dari rumah apalagi jalan-jalan. Oh, dan tentunya saat pemuda ini menginap di rumahnya, dia tidak akan segan-segan menghabiskan satu hari penuh di sini.

Tanpa Hinata ketahui, salah satu alis sang Uzumaki naik sekilas, "Rahasia~" terkekeh geli, pemuda itu malah mengacak rambut Hinata gemas.

Sang Hyuuga mendengus, memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Selalu saja jawabannya seperti itu. Apa salahnya sih dia tahu sahabatnya ini mau kemana,

OH! Atau jangan-jangan-

Sedikit asal-asalan menebak, "Pasti kau mau kencan dengan Sasuke kan?! Pakai acara bilang pergi ketemu dengan teman-teman segala lagi~" dengan nada jutek, Hinata kembali mendengus. Kedua tangannya kini sudah bersidekap di depan dada. Seolah kalau kata-katanya benar, dia sedikit bangga-

Mungkin saja kan tebakannya benar, mengingat bagaimana kedekatan Sasuke dan Naruto sejak pertama kali mereka menginjakkan kaki di bangku Sma. Pemuda Uchiha dengan rambut raven bak pantat ayam yang wajahnya di atas rata-rata survey banyak gadis.

Salah satu sahabat _DEKAT_ Naruto, bahkan melebihi beberapa teman laki-lakinya yang lain. Yah, seperti pergi berdua terus saat dirinya tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan sang Uzumaki. Pulang sekolah bersama mungkin, dan mengerjakan tugas kelompok juga.

Kebetulan saja tugas kali ini guru mereka hanya menyuruh membentuk kelompok dengan dua orang murid saja, tapi tidak dengan pelajaran lain.

Saat pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi satu kelompok. Bisa di bayangkan? Hh lihat saja nanti, hari selasa mereka akan mengerjakan tugas bersama di rumah sang Uchiha.

Hinata menebak kalau dirinya hanya bisa jadi lalat di sana. Mau bagaimana lagi, dari awal gadis itu melihat Sasuke. Sang Uchiha memiliki potensi yang besar untuk jadi kekasih Naruto. Pintar, tampan, kaya, dan yang penting. Menurut mata batinnya, pemuda itu juga tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan perempuan. Sama seperti sahabatnya! Habis banyak sekali gadis-gadis cantik yang menyatakan cinta padanya, malah di tolak mentah-mentah! Jadi wajar dong dia berpikir begitu!

Hm-

Kembali pada topik-

Naruto yang mendengar nada perkataan yang di ucapkan Hinata kembali mengacak rambut sahabatnya, "Hm, mungkin saja. Kau mau ikut?" dengan nada bercanda ia berujar.

Hinata hanya mendecih, "Ck, kau ingin aku jadi lalat terbang di sana?! Enak saja! Lebih baik aku tidur di rumah atau kencan dengan cowok tampan~" berucap bangga, ia mendengus penuh ejek ke arah Naruto.

"Cowok tampan, hm?"

"Iya! Ahaha, bagus kan~" tertawa kecil, gadis itu menyadari kalau tangan yang menggosok rambutnya kini sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Dan kali ini-

"…."

 **Sret-**

Kedua lengan sang pemuda pirang yang tadinya masih berada di belakangnya kini bergerak dan bergelayut di lehernya. O-oh, jangan lagi-

Napas Naruto menerpa leher jenjangnya, "Hm, kau tahu kan? Kalau ada orang yang berusaha mendekatimu harus apa?" suara _baritone_ yang mendengung di telinganya kian terdengar. Antara kaget dan malas, Hinata melirik kesal ke arah pemuda kumis kucing yang kini menoleh ke padanya.

"Aish! Kau seperti ayahku saja!" berujar kesal, dia memberontak untuk melepaskan pelukan Naruto dari lehernya.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa di bilang penjaga kedua setelah ayahmu yang akan menyeleksi semua orang-orang yang kau bilang tampan itu kalau mereka mendekatimu."

"Memang mereka penjahat?! Sampai harus ijin segala denganmu!" mengerucutkan bibir, sifat yang sedikit membuatnya kesal. Bagaimana sosok Uzumaki ini sangat _protective_ bahkan melebihi sang ayah. Kalau ada pemuda yang berpacaran dengannya, harus di seleksi terlebih dahulu oleh sahabatnya.

AISH-

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku membiarkan sahabatku ini pacaran dengan orang brengsek. Benar kan?"

Sahabat sialan, di kiranya Hinata tidak bisa memilih mana pemuda yang baik, mana yang tidak?!

Memutar kedua bola matanya, Hinata gemas. Tanpa basa-basi salah satu tangannya bergerak, dan mencubit lengan Naruto kuat-kuat.

 **Gyutt!**

"Aww!" membuat sang empunya mengaduh sakit, reflek melepaskan pelukannya.

Kedua lengan itu berhasil menjauh, Hinata langsung saja berdiri. Berhadap-hadapan dengan sosok yang sekarang masih mengaduh memegang lengannya,

Kedua tangan berkacak di pinggang, oh dan sekarang-

Gadis itu mengambil bantal tidur di dekatnya dengan cepat. Tanpa aba-aba melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

Ia kesal-

 **Brugh!**

Wajah sang Uzumaki tepat mengenai bantal, pemuda itu terhuyung ke belakang. "Oi!" dan baru saja berniat protes-

"Ya ya ya! Terus saja begitu, nanti kalau aku mau menikah kau juga yang akan menyeleksi suamiku, oh anakku yang mau lahir juga kau harus seleksi mungkin! Tetanggaku, peliharaanku, semuanyaa! Arghh kau mengesalkan Kumis kucing!" Hinata berteriak kesal, gemas dengan tingkah _protective_ sahabatnya. Ia menyambar pakaian di dekatnya, memakainya dan langsung saja pergi dari kamarnya cepat.

"Sudah sana mandi, bau!" satu teriakan lagi, dan-

 **Blam!**

Pintu kamar tertutup kasar.

"…."

Meninggalkan Naruto di sana sendiri-

Pemuda pirang yang masih terdiam sesaat, sampai akhirnya terkekeh geli. Menertawai sifat lucu Hinata.

Hah, sahabatnya itu memang menggemaskan.

"Dengan senang hati, aku akan menyeleksi suami yang paling tepat untukmu, _Sadako_ ~" berujar santai,

Hh, ia harus segera mandi~

Ya, ya menggoda Hinata memang paling menyenangkan~

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Karena banyak reader yang pm mushi minta buat fic ini berchapter-chapter. Jadi Mushi bakal lanjutin dengan banyak chap, tapi setara drabble kecil aja#sebagai pemanis hari-harimu#ceilahhh bahasanya# :v :v Mungkin perchap hanya 1K word aja, persis seperti **One Fluffy Thing,** dan akan Mushi apdet di sela waktu senggang nanti. Tapi dengan tetap mengutamakan fic NaruHina yang masih ongoing.

* * *

 _ **Next Chap : Menguntit?**_

* * *

 _ **OoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

 **Next Tsundere2 on project :3**

* * *

 **Arigatou buat riviewnya kawan-kawan #Big Hug#**


	3. Chapter 3

**Best Friend? Really?**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing :** **NaruHina and a little bit SasuNaru?**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Humor**

 **Warning : RTNHINA! AU, Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

 **DLDR!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Terinspirasi dari temen yang tiba-tiba ngepost cerita kecil di Line**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Menguntit?**

* * *

Hinata tidak peduli-

Mau Naruto pergi dengan siapa juga bukan urusannya kan?

"Lho hari ini Naruto-kun mau pergi tanpa Hinata?"

Nyaris tersedak, makanan yang baru saja ia kunyah hampir tersembur keluar saat mendengar kalimat polos Ibunya. Pandangan Lavender Hinata melotot sekilas ke arah wanita cantik yang masih terlihat asyik mengoleskan selai pada roti tawar di tangannya.

"Memangnya kemana-mana aku harus pergi dengan dia, _Kaasan_?" gadis Hyuuga itu mencibir kecil.

"Itu yang sering _Kaasan_ lihat kan? Kemana pun Naruto-kun pergi kau selalu mengikutinya Hinata~" tersenyum anggun, wanita berambut indigo itu sengaja tidak mengidahkan wajah cemberut putrinya.

"Huh, itu kan dulu. Sekarang kita punya kehidupan sendiri-sendiri, biar saja Naruto mau pergi sama teman-temannya, nanti juga aku akan pergi dengan temanku yang lain."

Di sisi lain Naruto terkekeh kecil, pemuda pirang itu benar-benar sudah sangat berbaur dengan keluarga Hinata. Ia menggigit roti yang sudah di siapkan Bibi Mizuki cepat dan membalas ucapan gadis di sampingnya.

"Ahaha, Hinata tidak akan menangis hanya karena aku pergi dengan orang lain, _Basan_ ~" tanpa aba-aba mengacak rambut Hinata. Sukses membuat gadis itu memberontak-

"Aish, siapa juga yang menangis hah?! Sudah bagus kuberi ijin kau menginap di sini, kalau meledekku sekali lagi, jangan harap bisa tidur di kamarku lagi!"

Naruto pura-pura terkejut, kedua Saphire itu menatap ke arah Bibi di hadapannya dengan seringai kecil. "Kutarik kalimatku tadi, _Basan._ Dia benar-benar ngambek kalau aku tinggal sendirian~"

"Naruto!" lagi-lagi gadis Indigo itu harus berteriak melawan sahabat sialannya itu. sedangkan sang Ibu hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah biasa kedua orang di hadapannya. Yah, pemandangan sehari-hari mereka.

Untung saja suaminya sudah berangkat kerja, kalau tidak kedua remaja itu sudah pasti mendapat jitakan di kepala karena ribut saat sarapan~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, _Basan._ Terima kasih sudah menginjinkanku menginap di sini lagi," menunduk singkat sebelum pergi, Mizuki mengibaskan tangannya sekilas.

"Aish, kau ini, seperti sedang di mana saja. Kalau Naruto-kun tinggal di sini juga _Basan_ tidak masalah, jangan sungkan-sungkan~" tersenyum kecil,

"Kalau dia tinggal di sini persediaan makan kita bisa habis, _Kaasan_." Hinata masih setengah ngambek, gadis itu kembali mencibir dan enggan menoleh ke arah sahabat pirangnya.

Naruto kembali terkekeh sedangkan Mizuki tanpa aba-aba langsung mencubit pipi putrinya gemas. "Hm, sejak kapan putri manis _Kaasan_ bisa bicara senakal ini~" bicara dengan nada penuh tekanan tapi masih dengan senyuman manis itu benar-benar menyeramkan bagi Hinata.

"Aw, pipiku sakit, _Kaasan_! Memang benar kok ucapanku!"

"Sudah _Kaasan_ ajarkan kalau anak gadis tidak boleh mencibir orang seperti itu, di tambah lagi kalau kalian menikah nanti, bagaimana kau bisa mengajarkan anak-anakmu tentang tata krama, hm?"

Kedua manik Hinata mendelik, "Hah?! _Kaasan_ jangan bercanda, tidak mungkin aku menikah dengan Naruto!" seperti perkiraannya, sang Ibu sama sekali tidak tahu orientasi menyimpang dari sahabatnya ini.

Naruto ini suka dengan laki-laki, jadi mereka tidak mungkin bisa menikah kan!

"Ya, kan Naruto?!" menatap balik ke arah Naruto.

Entah perasaannya atau apa, pemuda yang tadinya tengah tertawa kecil itu mendadak diam, dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi ia pergi dengan senyum singkat di wajah. "Aku pergi dulu."

 **Blam-**

"…."

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang melongo kaget dan Mizuki yang geleng-geleng prihatin. "Hh, lihat? Ucapanmu membuatnya sakit hati, sayang." Melepaskan cubitan di pipi putrinya, Mizuki menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

"Hah?" Hinata gagal paham-

Sakit hati?

"Lain kali jangan bicara seperti itu lagi, laki-laki itu kadang kali bisa jadi sensitive seperti wanita, Hinata." Mizuki menasehatin putrinya yang masih bengong sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

Gadis indigo yang masih tidak paham dengan ucapan sang Ibu-

"A..apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Memang tadi aku ada salah bicara?" kedua alisnya berkerut, tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Naruto tadi.

Aish-

Kenapa itu anak sifatnya jadi merepotkan begini-

Kan Hinata jadi penasaran! Dia jadi merasa bersalah! Apa tadi ada kata-katanya yang menyinggung pemuda itu?!

"….."

"Ck, masa aku harus mengikutinya pergi?!" bicara dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi mengingat lagi sikap aneh sahabatnya.

"…"

"Arghh, peduli setan!" fix Hinata bingung, gadis itu langsung saja memakai sepatunya cepat, dan berpamitan pergi.

" _Kaasan,_ aku pergi sebentar!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata masih tidak peduli dengan siapa Naruto pergi-

Dia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan anak itu baik-baik saja!

Walau harus bersembunyi sekalipun.

"Ck, dia mau kemana sebenarnya?" bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik, dengan kening sedikit berkerut. Kedua matanya mengawasi pergerakan pemuda pirang yang tengah berjalan tak jauh darinya.

Sosok yang berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan berada di kantong celananya. Kadang kali menoleh ke beberapa pedagang yang berjualan di dekatnya. Ia baru saja memasuki kawasan belanja, dimana banyak pedagang yang berjualan. Situasi yang cukup ramai memudahkan gadis itu untuk mengintai.

Beberapa menit berjalan sampai akhirnya pemuda pirang itu berhenti di sebuah café kecil, mengangkat tangannya seolah memberi salam pada seseorang yang tengah duduk di meja luar café itu.

"Oi, _Teme!_ " dia berteriak kecil, sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati sosok raven yang hanya mendengus melihat kedatangan pemuda itu.

'Nah benar kan dia mau ketemu Sasuke,' menggerutu dalam, ternyata tadi hanya perasaannya saja. Hinata kira Naruto kesal dengan ucapannya dan moodnya tiba-tiba jadi buruk, tapi apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar saat bertemu Sasuke, itu artinya dia baik-baik saja kan?!

"Ck, percuma aku khawatir!" berdecak kesal, lebih baik tadi dia diam di rumah dan tidak mengikuti kumis kucing itu sampai ke sini.

Masih setengah melirik ke arah kedua orang di sana, bibirnya tanpa sadar mengerucut. Bagaimana Naruto yang langsung saja merangkul pundak Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya, berceloteh ria, lalu tertawa keras.

Sedangkan pemuda raven di sampingnya juga tersenyum tipis, menanggapi perkataan Naruto dengan baik. Keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian di tempat itu. Hubungan mereka juga semakin dekat, sampai tanpa Hinata sadari.

Gadis itu berpikir yang tidak-tidak-

'Kalau mereka pacaran, apa si bodoh itu tidak mau menginap di rumahku lagi?' mengerutkan kening sekilas, dan kembali melirik kedua orang di sana.

'Tentu saja kan, dia bisa menginap di rumah Sasuke sepuasnya. Mereka sama-sama laki-laki, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang menganggap hal yang aneh-aneh pada mereka berdua. Bukannya itu bagus? Persediaan makannya jadi kembali sempurna, dan-'

Apa Naruto itu tipe orang yang setelah pacaran langsung lupa dengan sahabatnya?

Baik Hinata ataupun Naruto sudah bersahabat hampir bertahun-tahun, jadi pasti tidak mung-

Kin-

'Hm, jangan-jangan dia bisa lupa. Anak itu kan belum pernah pacaran jadi mungkin saja dia lupa daratan, terus-' tersentak dengan pikirannya sendiri, Hinata cepat-cepat menggeleng. Menepuk pipinya keras,

Dia tahu sifat Naruto, pemuda pirang itu tidak akan begitu saja membuang persahabatan mereka hanya karena pacaran.

Biar semesra apapun juga Naruto pada Sasuke, 'Aish, hari selasa nanti kan ada kerja kelompok! Bagaimana kalau mereka sudah pacaran sebelum hari itu!'

Memikirkan dirinya makin jadi lalat pengganggu di sana-

'Ck, aku juga mau punya pacar!' mewek sendiri, entah kenapa gadis indigo itu stress sekaligus iri. Dia paling anti jadi pengganggu, mending kalau dia punya pacar, trus saat belajar kelompok nanti kan Hinata bisa ajak pacarnya ke rumah Sasuke. Lalu mereka pun _double date_ ~

Hinata makin ngawur-

Entah kenapa dia jadi mewek dengan nasibnya-

"Hh, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Ngapain juga nguntitin orang kayak gitu." Mengerucutkan bibirnya singkat, sesekali ia menendang batu tak jauh darinya.

"Nah benar apa yang kubilang~"

 **DEG-**

Jantung Hinata hampir copot, tubuhnya membeku mendadak mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal.

Pemilik suara yang seharusnya ada di café itu sekarang-

"Ck!" tidak berani berbalik, Hinata memilih untuk pergi tanpa menoleh sekalipun.

"Kau salah orang!" berteriak singkat, sebelum akhirnya mencoba kabur.

Sebelum-

 **Grep-**

"Hm, mau kemana _Sadako_ penguntit?"

Sial!

Siapa lagi yang berani memanggilnya _Sadako_ selain-

"Ugyaaa! Salah, salah kau salah orang!" memberontak pergi.

"Kau ini, belum ada sejam aku pergi, sudah tidak tahan berpisah denganku~" suara pemuda pirang yang mengalun di telinganya makin membuat Hinata malu minta ampun. Sial! Kenapa Naruto tahu?!

Sepertinya tadi ia kebanyakan berpikir sampai-sampai tidak sadar Naruto mendekat-

"Si..siapa-kyaa!" belum sempat protes lebih lanjut, Naruto tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya cepat.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian. Kapan-kapan saja ya, ada putri yang gampang ngambek kalau kutinggalkan!" pemuda pirang itu kembali berteriak kepada teman-temannya di café sana-

"….."

Lho?

Teman-teman?!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hinata langsung melotot saat melihat tidak hanya ada Sasuke di sana tapi keempat teman Naruto yang lainnya. Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara dan Sai. Sejak kapan mereka ada di sana?!

Dan seberapa lama dia berpikir tadi?!

"Oke, lain kali ajak saja Hinata, Naruto!" pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik terlihat melambai ke arahnya.

"Dalam mimpimu, Kiba. Aku tidak akan mengajaknya kalau ada kau di sana!"

"Sialan kau Naruto!"

"Bye!"

Selesai berteriak, Naruto langsung saja menarik Hinata pergi dari sana-

Membiarkan gadis itu menatapnya bingung-

"…."

"Kukira kau pergi bersama Sasuke saja?"

"Hm, siapa bilang?"

"Ugh-" Hinata meringis kecil, merasakan tarikan Naruto perlahan melembut. Gadis itu masih mengerucut sebal.

"Kenapa? Masih ngambek aku tidak mengajakmu?"

"Ish, siapa juga yang ngambek!" mengembungkan pipi kecil, Hinata menatap ke arah lain.

Tanpa menyadari, sosok pirang di sampingnya sudah terkekeh geli.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku mentraktirmu es krim anggur yang ada di taman, mau?" yah, pemuda pirang ini sangat tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikan sifat ngambek Hinata kalau sudah begini-

"Eh?! Benar?! Es krim anggur empat _scoop_ ya?!"

"Iya,"

"Ahaha, ayo kalau begitu!" dan kali ini giliran Hinata yang menarik tangan Naruto. Mengajak pemuda itu untuk berlari menuju taman.

Yah, Naruto memang selalu memanjakan Hinata.

Yang penting sahabat indigonya itu tidak ngambek lagi.

Jadi Hari ini pun dia menghabiskan waktu dengan sang Hyuuga~

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

 _ **Next Chap : Belajar sama-sama~**_

* * *

 _ **OoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

 **Arigatou buat riviewnya kawan-kawan #Big Hug#**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing :** **NaruHina**

 **Genre :** **Humor, Romance**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Belajar sama-sama**

* * *

Perkiraannya seratus persen benar. Tidak meleset dan sangat tepat. Gabungan antara belajar kelompok, Sasuke, Naruto di tambah dia ternyata menghasilkan sepasang laki-laki yang tengah asyik tertawa di kamar tidur, dan dirinya yang hanya jadi pemeran tambahan di sini alias nyamuk pengganggu alias Setan cantik yang numpang nyempil di tengah-tengah mereka.

Ingin Hinata berkata kasar-

"Kau sudah mengerti sekarang kan, _Dobe_?"

"Woho! Kau memang jenius _Teme_! Kalau begitu kau sekalian saja buatkan bagianku ini, oke?!"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"Ahaha!"

Yah, yah, dia di cuekin. _Please-lah_ Hinata masih ada di ruangan ini! Duduk menghadap kedua pemuda itu! Dia cukup pintar kok, Naruto kan bisa menanyakan soal yang super sulit itu padanya! Kenapa harus Sasuke?!

Itu lagi, pakai acara panggil nama sayang segala! Biar termasuk mengumpat juga tapi Hinata malah menganggap hal itu romantis.

Sejak pukul sepuluh pagi Hinata dan Naruto datang ke rumah Sasuke yang tergolong cukup ah sangat besar maksudnya. Beda sekali dengan rumah mereka berdua, datang-datang mereka sudah di sambut beberapa maid penuh senyum yang mengisyaratkan keduanya untuk langsung ke kamar Sasuke.

Lebar kamar yang menyerupai ruangan VIP hotel berkelas sedikit membuat Hinata ternganga cantik, beda lagi dengan Naruto pemuda itu Nampak biasa saja masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Seolah sang Uzumaki sudah sering datang ke sini.

Mencurigakan-

Fix dua jam Hinata di cuekin, kedua pemuda itu asik sendiri, membiarkannya mengerjakan tugas kelompok bagiannya, tawa keras Naruto yang dominan dan ejekan yang keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha membuat kepala Hinata mendidih.

Yawla, dia kesal minta ampun!

Tidak tahan lagi, gadis itu beranjak dari posisinya. Berdiri dengan cepat dan memandang cemberut kedua makhluk tidak peka di depannya.

"Aku mau ke toilet!" berujar kesal, berharap Naruto peduli.

Eh ternyata-

"Oke, hati-hati awas tersesat~" pemuda pirang itu kini malah asyik dengan tugas kelompok bagiannya, seolah semangatnya terpompa gara-gara Sasuke mengajarinya tadi.

 _Shit_! Kenapa Hinata mendadak kesal seperti ini?! Dengan bibir mengerucut, gadis itu reflek mengambil bantal sofa kecil tak jauh darinya, dan tanpa babibu langsung melemparkan benda itu ke arah Naruto.

Membuat pemuda yang sedang menulis itu mengaduh dan mendongakkan wajah menatapnya.  
"Kau ini kenapa Hinata?!" berujar bingung.

Hinata mendengus, "Tidak sengaja, sudah aku mau keluar!" tidak ada kata maaf, Hinata langsung keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Ya sudah kalau tidak mau di ganggu lebih baik dia keluar saja dari kamar itu! Biar saja mereka berdua! Biar bisa ciuman terus anu-anuan sampai punya anak sekalian!

Otaknya mendadak geser ke samping-

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tahu begini lebih baik aku kerjakan tugas kelompoknya sendiri, biar saja mereka berdua. Dasar teman tidak peka! Enak-enakan ketawa di saat sahabatnya sendiri tidak di ajak bicara! Awas saja kau rubah kuning, aku tidak akan mengijinkan kau menginap lagi di kamarku!" mendumel terus-terusan. Hinata bukannya ke toilet, dia malah melenggang ke arah taman. Setelah bertanya di mana tempat itu berada pada maid, akhirnya dia bisa menenangkan diri di sini.

Duduk di sebuah kursi ayunan kayu yang cukup besar. Mengangkat kedua kaki dan menekuknya, memeluk lututnya kuat. Pandangan Lavender itu menatap ke arah rimbun tanaman penuh bunga di depannya.

Indah sih indah, tapi dia sedang galau sekarang jadi bunga itu tidak akan memperbaiki moodnya.

Sejak beberapa hari lalu, Hinata terus saja berpikir aneh. Perasaan tidak rela mulai menjalari hatinya. Dia bingung sendiri, padahal dulu dia biasa-biasa saja jika berada di dekat Naruto, dan sekarang-

Perasaan aneh itu perlahan menghantuinya. Hinata lama-lama sedikit tidak rela saat Sasuke menyentuh Naruto atau kebalikannya. Pasca Naruto merangkul Sasuke di café beberapa hari lalu membuat perasaannya kesal lagi.

Rangkul-rangkulan, saling ketawa, saling lempar ejekan, terus..terus tadi mereka bahkan tidak menganggapnya ada.

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Dari awal Hinata bersahabat dengan Naruto di antara mereka berdua pasti salah satunya akan merasakan sesuatu entah itu perasaan senang, sedih atau rasa lain yang sedikit menjurus ke arah suka, dan di lihat dari orientasi Naruto yang menyimpang, sekarang malah Hinata yang kena batunya.

Salahnya dia juga yang ingin tetap bertahan menjadi sahabat Naruto di saat dirinya tahu kalau Naruto tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan yang namanya perempuan. Hinata ingin menganggap Naruto itu seperti sahabatnya yang lain, Sakura, Ino atau Tenten, dimana dia bisa bebas bersama pemuda itu tanpa ada perasaan lebih.

Tapi bagaimana dong sekarang?!

"Ugh, Rubah pirang bodoh." Kesal, sekaligus nyeri di bagian dada saat pemuda pirang itu mencuekinya selama dua jam. Naruto yang lebih focus pada Sasuke, di bandingkan dirinya. Hinata langsung menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan raut kesalnya di antara lututnya yang tertekuk.

Mengumpati Naruto berkali-kali-

Ah rasanya dia ingin menangis. Siapa sangka kalau efek pemuda itu mencuekinya bisa sebesar ini. Hinata kira dia hanya akan sekedar kesal lalu berpikir masa bodoh.

"Kalau begini aku tidak mau berkelompok denganmu," sifat keras kepalanya melunak, berganti dengan suara lemah.

"Berduaan saja di sana, kalian pasti tidak peduli aku kembali lagi atau tidak,"

"Bodoh, Rubah pirang, kucing jahil, rambut durian jelek, kulit hangus, orang aneh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke dia sudah puas mengejek Naruto tadi. Setelah pikirannya kembali normal, dengan perasaan sedikit lega Hinata kembali ke kamar Sasuke. Setidaknya dia harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompoknya lalu pulang tanpa beban.

Peduli setan dengan Naruto! Pokoknya dia tidak peduli! Mau mereka ketawa persis orang gila, gegulingan di lantai, pukul-pukulan, ejek-ejekan pakai bahasa alien juga dia tidak peduli!

Kembali dengan langkah berani nan gagah,

Tangannya bergerak membuka kenop pintu, dengan gerak slowmotion membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu-

Kedua manic Lavender itu langsung di sambut dengan pemandangan dua pemuda yang saling tindih.

ASTAGA! COBAAN APA LAGI INI!

Sasuke menindih tubuh Naruto, kedua pemuda itu saling pandang dan tepat saat pintu terbuka mereka reflek menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Uwaa Sadako!" Naruto langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke, kedua pemuda itu langsung terlihat kelabakan.

Tenang, tenang, Hinata harus tenang!

"Kalian mesra-mesraannya nanti saja kalau aku sudah pulang," mengeluarkan suara datarnya, gadis itu dengan wajah flat segera duduk ke tempatnya. Mengindahkan perkataan Naruto dan Sasuke yang bilang kalau itu hanya salah paham.

Hmmm!

Hinata hanya diam sepanjang waktu kerja kelompok-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang sekarang." Berhasil menyelesaikan tugas bagiannya. Hinata menyerahkan flashdisknya pada Sasuke. "Data tugasku ada di sana, nanti kau kan yang buat PPT nya, besok Naruto yang bawa laptop. Aku yang jadi moderatornya, sudah selesai kan?" mengambil tasnya.

"Sadako! Aku belum selesai, tunggu sebentar ya. Sedikit lagi selesai."

Hinata tidak peduli dengan ucapan Naruto, "Aku pulang sendiri saja. Nanti Sasuke yang mengantarmu pulang, Tuan Uke!"

"Hah?! Tuan Uke apaan?!"

Setelah berteman dengan Naruto bertahun-tahun Hinata sudah tahu tentang sebutan-sebutan terlarang itu, setelah di cekoki bermacam-macam ilmu dari Sakura dan Ino yang ternyata suka dengan hal-hal berbau Humu.

"Sadako!"

 **Blam!**

Menutup pintu dengan keras, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Berlari keluar dari kediaman besar itu.

Ketenangan yang ia keluarkan di kamar Sasuke tadi langsung pecah.

Mengabaikan semua hal, dirinya berlari kencang.

Kenapa kejadiannya jadi serius seperti ini?! Dia kira ini hanya fanfic HUMOR dengan bumbu ROMANCE! Tidak ada kamus sedih-sedihan, atau galau untuk Hinata. Tidak ada dalam skenarionya!

Terus-

Terus kenapa-

Kenapa Hinata malah nangis?!

Hiatus setahun kayaknya buat authornya ini jadi agak lupa sama jalan ceritanya sendiri! Kan sekarang Hinata yang kena batunya!

LAGI!

 **Complete?**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Aku Balik bentar ke sini :D Mumpung lagi semangat buat lanjut Fanfic ringan. Maaf lama menunggu ya :D


End file.
